The Message
----------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Perceptor Date: Sun Aug 19 18:59:07 2012 Folder: 0 Message: 42 Status: Read Subject: A mysterious message from an undisclosed sender appears on a ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- A mysterious message from an undisclosed sender appears on a comm terminal in Shockwave's personal lab. It contains no text, only video footage that appears to have been recorded from one of the humans' external comm devices. It looks like an EDC R&D facility, and an old human scientist with frizzy white hair is gripping a younger woman by the shoulders. Another scientist, by the looks of it. But he's just now letting go of her. It looks like the woman is the one holding the device that's doing the recording. The device appears to be in her hand, which is dangling at her side. The woman is nodding as the man lets go of her shoulders. "Dr. Kafflin, would you happen to know where some of the prototype weapons are being stored?" she asks. Dr. Kafflin puts a finger to his lips, shushing her, again looking around suspiciously. "Yes... they're making more!" he whispers. "Making them... bigger! More powerful! They've got a really big one, a bomb, in the works at Muskrat Falls! I don't know what they plan to do with it, but the blast radius would envelop a city! An entire city! Now, the radiation supposedly can't harm us humans, but..." He looks at her pointedly. "Thank you, Doctor." The female nods, and the video ends there. OOC: Page me when you can to talk to me about this OOCly if you'd like. ;) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Security This room is dominated by the south wall which consists of a multitude of security monitors, viewing each and every room within Trypticon City and around the outside areas. None can excape the eyes of anyone viewing here. A desk in the middle of the room near the window is almost bare, except for the terminal standard for every office here and various paperwork. A bay window gives a good view of the outside and to infinity and beyond. Contents: F-35B Lightning II Shockwave Sensor Station Obvious exits: East leads to Trypticon Command Center. In a transformation that is harder than it looks, Contrail rises up into robot mode. Shockwave is in the centre of Trypticon's Security Room. He took over the facility half a year ago and hasn't relinquished control since. The room is darkened, with a throne-like command chair in the middle containing the Cybertronian Commander. Behind Shockwave is the wall of monitors, each displaying a different location within and around Trypticon. Many of the Decepticons on the monitors do not seem aware that they're being watched. In one corner of the room, a menber of the Decepticon Justice Department is slowly making the rounds, using a handhold scanner to check for any listening bugs. Shockwave leaves to the Command Center to the east. Shockwave has left. Contrail has thin traces of her re-entry into Mars's atmosphere clinging to her frame when she strides into the security room. She's a bit curious about why Shockwave has summoned her, but mostly, she's concerned. This could be good, bad, or really, really boring. Once there, Contrail salutes formally and greets, "Sir?" Or at least two of the above three. Shockwave makes no movements as Contrail enters and salutes. He leaves her there for a good ten seconds before suddenly lifting his head a quarter of an inch. Computing cycle complete, he doesn't spare any time for pleasantries. "After my Olympic duties against Wreck-Gar were complete I returned to Trypticon to continue with the deployment of our Cyrene invasion force-" one of dozens of far off worlds being battled over, "-and found this." Shockwave's hand dances across the throne's armrest, tapping several buttons in it. In front of Shockwave, a computer terminal transforms up out of the floor. A monitor twists and faces Contrail before displaying its message: A mysterious message from an undisclosed sender appears on a comm terminal in Shockwave's personal lab. It contains no text, only video footage that appears to have been recorded from one of the humans' external comm devices. It looks like an EDC R&D facility, and an old human scientist with frizzy white hair is gripping a younger woman by the shoulders. Another scientist, by the looks of it. But he's just now letting go of her. It looks like the woman is the one holding the device that's doing the recording. The device appears to be in her hand, which is dangling at her side. The woman is nodding as the man lets go of her shoulders. "Dr. Kafflin, would you happen to know where some of the prototype weapons are being stored?" she asks. Dr. Kafflin puts a finger to his lips, shushing her, again looking around suspiciously. "Yes... they're making more!" he whispers. "Making them... bigger! More powerful! They've got a really big one, a bomb, in the works at Muskrat Falls! I don't know what they plan to do with it, but the blast radius would envelop a city! An entire city! Now, the radiation supposedly can't harm us humans, but..." He looks at her pointedly. "Thank you, Doctor." The female nods, and the video ends there. Contrail drops to 'at ease' after those ten seconds, but it is less 'at ease' and more 'ready to be shot at any time without warning'. She watches the image closely and silently. She takes a moment to think about it. Then Contrail asks, "You just... found this? Can we identify who the woman is?" She starts thinking whom she could put on the image processing search. Maybe Laserbeak or Wiretap... "Because it could be disinformation put out by the EDC or the Autobots or other enemies to bait us into a trap at Muskrat Falls. But if it's genuine..." She shakes her head. "We can't lose Trypticon. Unacceptable." "It was loaded into RAM on my personal console," Shockwave explains, "The Security Room is magnetically sealed and its passcodes are encrypted whenever I am away from Trypticon. Only I and a select few have override access. A full list will be provided." Shockwave turns slightly towards the woman on the screen. "Regarding the woman, I do not recognize her or this Dr. Kafflin. I leave this investigation in Decepticon Central Intelligence's capable hands." Contrail looks startled. If she had a drink, it would be sputtered, but she doesn't have a drink, luckily. Contrail makes a gulping noise and states the obvious, "That is a tremendous breach of security, sir. Instead of a video, that could have been a virus... or a /bomb/." It would have been a bomb if it was Contrail doing it. Now, this could be a power-play on Shockwave's part, and he /could/ be setting up as a catspaw. That is definitely possible. It is well within Shockwave's means to organize something like this, but he probably doesn't have the imagination for this exact route. "You understand the gravity of the situation, then. In addition to physically implanting the file, there are numerous electronic means of uploading it to my console. I do not have to inform you, however, of the extensive nature of Trypticon's computerized security protocols." They're top notch. "Find out who these people on the video are--if they exist--and how the file reached me." Shockwave pauses here and glances to his left. The DJD agent stops looking at his handhold scanner, gives Shockwave a quick shake of the head, and then goes back to his work. Even if confusing everyone by faking a security breach was the only logical path? Contrails paces, hands folded behind her back. She speculates, "It is tempting to say that they were showboating, but right now, I can't say anything. I don't have enough data to go on. About that list of names?" She tilts her head to one side. Shockwave taps another command into the chair's arm computer. "The list has been encrypted and sent to your office." Contrail will find it's a fairly short list of Decepticons long believed to be loyal to him. There's a smattering of DJD and Ministry of Peace officials there as well. Shockwave taps another command into the chair's arm computer. "The list has been encrypted and sent to your office." Contrail will find it's a fairly short list of Decepticons long believed to be loyal to him. There's a smattering of DJD and Ministry of Peace officials there as well. Contrail takes the list and frowns over it. Most of these people are very shortly going to find their lives to be very uncomfortable. She pulls out a datapad and starts to write a set of orders... Commercial Break Scene Change! Decepticon Message: 2/65 Posted Author Intel Orders Update Tue Aug 21 Contrail ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *G2 Hypercube Spinny* Contrail looks pretty Serious Business, a direct contrast to the fun and games of the Olympics. Sternly, she commands: "Agents? You see this woman? I need you to find who she is. What she had for breakfast today. What she had for breakfast ten years ago. Anything she has ever done, we need to know." There is a short video of a woman who looks like she may be an EDC scientist. "This man. This so-called 'Dr. Kafflin'," she makes air quotes and squints at the screen suspiciously, "Full background check, too." "Increased patrols around Trypticon. I know Mars is getting a lot of traffic due to the Olympics, but if anyone gets too close to Trypticon, especially if it is a human, you call some MilOps and Aerospace soldiers, and you get those intruders gone." "Speaking of Trypticon, I want a full search of every nook and cranny for anything out of the ordinary, particularly the air vents and garbage disposal lines, as well as all of the data systems. If you catch evidence of any unauthorised entrances or access, I want to know." "Muskrat Falls. I need the area examined by a highly stealthy operative who is not afraid of being disavowed should the mission go south. I must stress, should you take this mission, you /cannot/ be caught. Alive, at least. I'll be providing a free cortex bomb as a part of the mission briefing." She makes an 'ahem' noise. Locked to Rank Not-A-Gumby And Above: There is a fairly short list of names of Decepticons thought to be long loyal to Shockwave, including a smattering of DJD and Ministry of Peace officials. They are all to be interrogated at the earliest convenience. Convenience to Intel agents. Not convenience to them. *G2 Hypercube Spinny* (OOC: Shockwave tells me to ask Perceptor about these things, if you are interested!) Decepticon Message: 2/66 Posted Author Re: Intel Orders Update Tue Aug 21 Shockwave ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Attached is the video of which Contrail speaks. It contains no text, only video footage that appears to have been recorded from one of the humans' external comm devices. It looks like an EDC R&D facility, and an old human scientist with frizzy white hair is gripping a younger woman by the shoulders. Another scientist, by the looks of it. But he's just now letting go of her. It looks like the woman is the one holding the device that's doing the recording. The device appears to be in her hand, which is dangling at her side. The woman is nodding as the man lets go of her shoulders. "Dr. Kafflin, would you happen to know where some of the prototype weapons are being stored?" she asks. Dr. Kafflin puts a finger to his lips, shushing her, again looking around suspiciously. "Yes... they're making more!" he whispers. "Making them... bigger! More powerful! They've got a really big one, a bomb, in the works at Muskrat Falls! I don't know what they plan to do with it, but the blast radius would envelop a city! An entire city! Now, the radiation supposedly can't harm us humans, but..." He looks at her pointedly. "Thank you, Doctor." The female nods, and the video ends there.